Life's purpose
by Aki Fan
Summary: Goku's death caused Vegeta to rethink his life. After leaving Bulma in a heated argument he finds a lone cyborg who is also struggling with her life. 18xVEGETA


I don't own DBZ nor do I have any rights

Bulma drove frantically towards a mountain desperate to find Vegeta. Her husband had been gone for days now not even returning once and according to Yamcha her husband was just standing on a cliff near where the Cell Games took place. Bulma saw her husband and jumped out of the car immediately running towards him in sheer desperation.

Vegeta stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking where the Cell Games took place. "Damn you Kakkorot…why did you have to go and die like that?" Vegeta muttered angrily.

Bulma grabbed her husband's arm but he was still in deep thought despite how hard she shook it. "Vegeta I was so worried…" Bulma whispered under her breath. Vegeta didn't respond in fact it would seem he didn't even notice her presence. "It's time for you to go home you can't stay here forever…" Again her desperation was met with silence. Vegeta finally said one word but it wasn't to his wife. "Kakkorot…"

"Vegeta, I know you miss him but standing out here isn't going to bring him back!" Bulma exclaimed she was running low on patience.

Her words stung him, shattering his thoughts, miss him? No he would never miss him, he was angry. Angry at Kakkorot for going and dying like that, angry he used his ill prepared son as a last resort gamble to kill Cell. It was his rash decision that got Trunks killed and even Kakkorot himself died. Why would he miss that clown? If anything he was mad, mad at how he can never have the opportunity to prove he was superior to Kakkorot. As if on cue he flared up to his Super Saiyan state and gave a battle cry.

Bulma blown back by the wind, used all her strength to hold on to his arm desperately. "Vegeta you got to stop this! This isn't healthy!" She desperately shouted in vain. "I know how much you miss him I miss him too!" Bulma shouted once again. Vegeta broken from his trance looked down at the woman angrily.

"Miss him? What makes you think I miss him?" Vegeta snapped back angrily.

"Then why were you muttering his name and throwing away your life?"

"My life is combat, the day that clown Kakkorot died is the day my life lost meaning!" Vegeta shouted, hate written all over his face.

"NO your life is with me with Trunks, you life is your family!" Bulma shouted back, anger filling her voice.

"I was the one destined to kill Kakkorot, not anyone else, my family has no purpose!" Vegeta snarled.

"No that's not true, Yamcha told me about what you did when Cell killed Trunks!"

Vegeta got even madder if that's possible. What he did was all because of Kakkorot, Cell meant nothing to him but he had to avenge his son in the name of the Saiyan race. Once again Vegeta was reminded of the death of Trunks, and Kakkorot all because of the confidence in Gohan putting his life on the line for a gamble…another one of Kakkorot's games.

"I wouldn't have done that if Kakkorot wasn't being a fool!" Vegeta replied angrily.

"How was this Goku's fault, Cell was stronger than him, I won't have you blaming my best friend because he wasn't strong enough you hear me?" Bulma replied just as angry. Goku died for them and here he is blaming him, why was her husband being so blind? She just doesn't understand.

"It was his fault he trusted his brat of a son to kill Cell, he doesn't have the will power to finish him off, and now Kakkorot is gone how will I prove myself now!?"

"Life isn't all about you! Gohan is just a kid, and do I have to remind you that you made the same mistake as he did with Cell?" Bulma stared at Vegeta with so much rage in her eyes that it even surprise Vegeta.

"My fault how is it my fault? It was Kakkorot and his sad excuse of a son!" Vegeta snapped back.

"If you finished Cell when you were stronger than him then this wouldn't have happened!" Bulma replied back angrily.

"It was that bowling ball's fault; he should have destroyed that android!"

"You had the power to but you didn't if anything blame yourself!" Bulma crossed her arm and turned her back to Vegeta. She had enough of his stubbornness. She sneaked a glance over to see if Vegeta changed, but to her dismay he went right back to his statue emotionless shell. With a scowl on her face she went back to her car and drove at a dangerously high speed.

Eighteen flew for hours now, though she wasn't physically tired, mentally she was exhausted. Desperation filled her mind as she tried to find her brother Seventeen, an idea appeared in her head. She had realized that her brother could be around the same area where she was originally found. Krillin might have just taken her and left her brother to die, frowning she flew over to a nearby city. Eighteen landed around a celebration parade that was being held for Mr. Satan; apparently he rescued the world from Cell. Impatiently she asked a civilian where the Cell Games were being held.

Vegeta still deep in thought grumbled under his breath cursing Kakkorot for dying and avoiding their inevitable fight. He was about to take off and train but something caught his eye, in the distance he saw a figure flying towards the ruins of the Cell Games. He wondered if Bulma sent one of her annoying friends to lecture him, but she probably knew better than to send her friend to his death. Vegeta smirked at the thought but his expression changed to a scowl when he saw who the flying figure actually was.

Looming over the desecrated area was the android he detested. Vegeta blood boiled as thoughts crept inside his mind reminding him how this very android humiliated him in battle and he hasn't gotten his revenge yet.

Eighteen looked carefully around the rubbles and the huge crater left by Cell's and Gohan's Kamehameha in hope of finding her brother. He was alive and she was sure of it, those fools on the lookout said he was revived, she would have doubted them for sure had the dragon not been so convincing. Then something caught her eye, it was a piece of metal chip with the all so familiar RR logo. "Oh no…" She muttered. She shook her head slowly in denial, Sixteen was gone that was for sure but what about Seventeen? She thought frantically.

"Well what do we have here, a piece of junk reminiscing over another tin-can?" Vegeta smirked, he was hoping to incite her rage so he can do to her what she did to him, destroying her pride.

The familiar gruff voice interrupted her train of thoughts. She prayed that it was someone else with that tone of voice and that kind of disrespectful attitude but she would have more chance winning the lottery than that happening. She slowly turned her face sideways to meet Vegeta and gave him the best menacing look she could muster.

Vegeta smirked again, "Lost for words? You probably realized by now I'm a lot stronger than the time when you defeated me on that highway." Vegeta casually walked over to her and stood only a few inches away from her back.

"What do you want Vegeta, I saw how strong you are already so there's no point in showboating." She replied and turned her head back to the chip she found. Vegeta grabbed her shoulder violently and said "Don't you turn your back to me when I'm speaking to you."

All the pent up anger he had over Cell and the androids were showing, after all it was their fault that he can no longer prove he was superior to Kakkorot. No in fact it would be forever written in history that Kakkorot defeated the prince of the Saiyans and then died a heroic death, while he Vegeta would wallow in shame.

Eighteen shook her shoulder free from Vegeta's grasp and glared at him before bending down to retrieve the broken RR chip. Vegeta angry at her silence kicked her and sent her crashing into a hill.

"What the hell was that for bastard?" Eighteen shouted, lifting herself up and realizing the chip she held on to was no longer in her hand she went into a frenzy trying to find Sixteen's remains in the rubbles.

"Are you malfunctioning robot? Fight me this instant or do you want to die?" Vegeta yelled angrily, of course he had too much pride to kill someone who had their back turned to him, so if he was going to kill her today he was going to have her at least fight back.

"What do you want me to say? You're stronger alright now leave me alone I have a lot of things to think about." Eighteen mumbled. Vegeta approached her and frowned, while he wants to show off his superiority he didn't want it to be that easy.

"You think because everyone else left you alone you can just live here in peace? Don't make me laugh, I won't be made a fool here I will finish off what Kakkorot's pathetic friends couldn't!" Vegeta extended one arm forward and charged a rather large ki ball, he smirked as the ball of energy literally doubled in size and increased once again to the point that it became as large as Vegeta himself.

Eighteen realized that she would die here, oh well at least if she did she can meet Seventeen and Sixteen in hell or heaven or wherever they ended up. She just cursed Krillin for getting her hopes up about Seventeen being alive. She sighed in her head, she lived a horrible life; from the life of a parentless biker gang member to the victim of Dr. Gero's insane experiments and then losing her mind completely inside of Cell, Vegeta would be doing her a favor ending her life.

"Any last words android?" Vegeta smirked, however his smirk soon turned to a frown. Standing in front of him was not an emotionless puppet but a hopeless human girl, her head hung with her disheveled hair and lifeless eyes stared into the ground, her body not even tense her shoulder slumped. "Not even worth killing…" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Eighteen was wondering why she was still alive she could feel the heat of Vegeta's energy ball she was wondering what was holding him back perhaps he was trying to drag out the feeling of fear but it obviously wouldn't work on her she has nothing to live for. Finally looking up she saw Vegeta face in a sort of confusion but it immediately changed to a scowl when he notice her looking at him.

"I suggest you stay low so I won't ever see your face again, I may not be so forgiving next time." Vegeta hissed and then blasted off into the sky. Confused, Eighteen just slumped to the ground completely and looked up to the sky silently, an image of Seventeen and Sixteen appeared in the sky.

Vegeta flew aimlessly at full speed for reasons not even he knew. He didn't know why he spared her, it sure as hell wasn't because she showed him mercy, he could care less about that if anything the android's mercy angered him even more. Perhaps he had already got his revenge when he let her get absorbed by Cell or maybe she just didn't want to live and he would be playing right into her hands…giving her the peace of death. Vegeta decided to settle with the last reasoning and paid no more attention to it. He was sure their next meeting would end up with an android being recycled and that was for certain.

"Oh look who decided to come back." Bulma walked over to Vegeta with her arms crossed. Vegeta ignored her and continued walking into his gravity room. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked away deciding it would be better to let him get some space, at least he was back now.

To Vegeta training was like _meditation, he could clear his mind and understand more about himself, not to mention get stronger and surpass the son of Kakkorot. "That COWARD!" Vegeta shouted angrily as he fired multiple ki blasts. After training and not having a real meal for a week he was tired and needed to refill on energy._

_"I want some food woman!" Vegeta barked. Bulma felt like it was a slap in the face, how inconsiderate could Vegeta be after all that went on he just acts as if nothing had happened, his attitude she was used to but this was a new low even for him. _

_"Before all that let's talk about what happened earlier today and even better why were you gone this past week."_

"I have nothing to say to you." He replied casually.

"Then at least tell me what you problem is!" Bulma said feeling frustrated.

"None of your concern."

"Now if this is about Goku…"Bulma yelled back but was cut off by an angry Vegeta "It's always about Kakkorot, that's all you care about the hero Kakkorot, he's nothing but a coward!" Vegeta spat.

"Now that's not true!" Bulma tried to say but was once again cut short by Vegeta "He sent his son to fight his battles and he went off dying like a coward and I will never have the chance to prove myself!" Vegeta replied angrily. "This isn't always about you Vegeta, Goku did his best to…" "SHUT UP, I could care less about what you think about Kakkorot!"

"He was my best friend I can't just stand here and let you bad mouth about him he died for you!"

"Hmph from what you said I would say you are more than friends…" Vegeta mumbled and received a slap to the face "Don't you dare say that again Vegeta!"

"That's all you people ever care about that damn Kakkorot!" Vegeta shouted and flew out the door.

"WAIT VEGETA!" Bulma shouted after her husband, "don't leave again…" she whispered to herself.


End file.
